1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of exercising devices of the type calculated to provide readily usable means whereby individuals can perform physical exercises in a convenient and pleasant way and without having available the facilities ordinarily available in a gymnasium or otherwise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The herein invention is an improvement in the exercising device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,874. other prior art patents include the following: 1,144,085, 2,716,027, Swiss Pat. No. 48.984 and British Pat. No. 334,255. The exercising device of U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,874 is a highly successful device and has been widely commercialized in the United States and in foreign countries. The herein invention provides specific improvements in the device as specifically detailed and outlined hereinafter.